Under
by lulu59
Summary: L'effet de la chanson Under sur moi!


On est une nouvelle fois dans mon lit comme presque tous les soirs depuis sa mort. Je m'accroche à toi, tu es le seul à me montrer autant d'attention même si c'est que quelques heures par jour. Je te vois te lever, t'habiller pour repartir chez toi où elle t'attend comme d'habitude. Sait-elle ce que tu fais avec moi chaque soir ? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse car je m'en fous d'elle. J'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je ne t'ai pas vu allumer la radio. J'en sors en entendant une musique retentir dans la chambre. Dès que les paroles s'entendent, je me fige.

**I die everytime you walk away **  
_Je meurs à chaque fois que tu pars_  
**Don't leave me alone with me**  
_Ne me laisse pas seul avec moi-même_  
**See, I'm afraid **  
_Tu vois, j'ai peur_  
**Of the darkness and my demons**  
_De l'obscurité, de mes démons_  
**And the voices, say nothing's gonna be okay, Heeyyy**  
_Et les voix, qui me disent que rien ne ne passera bien_  
**I feel it in my heart, soul, mind that I'm losing**  
_Je le sens dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, dans mon esprit que je perds_  
**You, me, you're abusing**  
_Toi, moi, tu insultes_  
**Every reason I have left to live.**  
_Toutes les raisons de vivre qu'il me reste._

Suite à ça, je te vois te tourner vers moi la mine grave. Un frisson d'horreur me transperce le même frisson que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su la mort de ma puce. Oh, non, je ne veux pas vivre un second abandon de la personne que j'aime. Tu t'avances doucement vers moi, tu t'assois à mes côtés. Tu joues avec mes cheveux, tu sais très bien que j'aime ça.

- Danno...

**Don't bury me**  
_Ne m'enterre pas_  
**Don't let me down**  
_Ne me laisse pas tomber_  
**Don't say it's over**  
_Ne dis pas que c'est fini_  
**'Cause that would send me under**  
_Parce-que cela me ferait tomber bas_  
**Underneath the ground**  
_Tomber plus bas que terre_  
**Don't say those words**  
_Ne prononce pas ces mots_  
**I wanna live but your words can murder **  
_Je veux vivre mais tes mots peuvent me tuer_  
**Only you can send me under, under, under.**  
_Tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire tomber bas, bas, bas._

Je me détache de lui, je savais que ça ne durerait pas même si j'avais un léger espoir. Je me lève et je le regarde fixement, je peux le voir mal à l'aise face à mon regard.

- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas entre nous, dis-je tristement.  
- Je suis…  
- Ne t'excuse pas Steve. Tu l'aimes et ce que nous faisons n'est pas dans tes principes. Va la rejoindre et reste avec elle. J'aurais aimé trouver quelqu'un comme toi.  
- Tu trouveras quelqu'un comme moi, je t'assure.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant, j'aime vraiment Catherine et…  
- Je comprends, tu peux partir en toute sécurité.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier câlin puis il s'en va la rejoindre. Je ne savais pas qu'un cœur aurait pu autant éclater. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, je prends mes médicaments puis je m'avance dans mon lit. Les larmes ne coulent plus, la seule personne qui me retenait en vie est partie pour de bon alors à quoi bon continuer à vivre ? J'ouvre la boite et j'avale tout le contenu d'un coup. Je me suis enfin apaiser, je me sens partir tranquillement. Je vois ma puce devant moi entrain de m'étreinte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'embrasse puis je disparais à jamais.

_Le lendemain : _

Steve commence à s'inquiéter quand il ne voit pas son coéquipier sortir de son appartement. Il se dirige vers son appartement, la porte est restée ouverte. Il l'ouvre et l'appelle mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il s'avance jusqu'à sa chambre et là il le découvre allongé dans son lit avec un sourire sur son visage. Steve comprend qu'il est parti rejoindre sa fille et il sait aussi que c'est de sa faute tout ça. Il savait qu'il était la seule personne qui avait redonné l'envie de vivre mais il ne l'avait pas pris en compte. Steve prend Danny dans ses bras et pleure de douleur. Depuis ce jour-là, plus rien n'est pas pareil, l'équipe de Five-0 a été dissoute. Steve est reparti dans les NavySeal, la douleur ne s'est jamais apaisée. Il est mort 6 mois après son envol, on l'a retrouvé le sourire aux lèvres. Chin lui a décidé de rester dans la police comme Kono mais leurs comportements ont changé, ils ne sont plus les gens compatissants maintenant ils sont remplis de colère contre tout le monde mais surtout envers eux d'avoir cru que Danny s'étaient remis de la mort de Grace.

_**The End**_


End file.
